A New World
by theunhappytwins
Summary: In which a robot left for hundreds of years in an abandoned lab wakes up and finds the world is not what it used to be. Luka/Miki. Why do you think it's rated M?(Hint: sex and violence.)


**MAKO**

Mako Nagone frowned as she saw the new email. There was no way this could be good.

This was from someone even she had to answer to.

She clicked on it.

**Give us the program.**

She stared, and took off her glasses, cleaning them on her sleeve. This couldn't be happening.

She typed back, **What program do you mean?**

**Do not play games. You know what I am talking about. Deliver us Unit SF-A2.**

She gulped. **What will you do with it?**

**It is your duty to give it to us.**

**SF-A2 is the most advanced thing created in hundreds of years. She is an AI that thinks exactly like a human. And you want me to give you her, why? So you can have soldiers?**

**Your place is not to question your country, Dr. Nagone. Watch your mouth.**

**And if I would not do that. If I kept SF-A2.**

**I do not think you need to ask 'what if' in that case.**

Mako gritted her teeth, and pressed a button.  
A siren blared through the room.

Everyone rushed towards the door, panicked and screaming. They would get out free, at least.

She would not. She had a duty.

**SF-A2 will stay with us. She is too advanced for you to waste on countless wars.**

**Are you criticizing government policy?**

**Will I die no matter what I say?**

**If you continue to demand that you keep Unit SF-A2, you will be eliminated.**

**Yes. SF-A2 is worth a thousand of you.**

***Elimination procedure will begin. This is your own fault.**

"We're sinking!"

"They can't do this…" She looked at the ground. "SF-A2. I need SF-A2. I have to get her into the pod. She's still turned on. Her memory's running. It will be ruined. This experiment cannot be ruined."

She wasn't sure if she was talking to nothing, or just trying to make herself feel better, but she shook her head. It did no good to think about things she couldn't control, only what she had to do. She was the last one in the lab, and she was going to save it.

Turning around, she keyed a line of code into one of the computers, and walked down a corridor.

"Piko. Current location of SF-A2."

The lab's computer system's automated voice flickered into life. "In the room allocated for her use."

She walked downstairs, finally coming to a steel door.

She pressed a finger to the keypad. The door slid open smoothly.

She walked inside.

A red-haired girl was sitting there, reading a book. She turned, smiling brightly. "Oh, Mako! It's nice to-" Mako's hand slid to the back of the girl's neck.

She went rigid, collapsing to the ground.

She picked the android up, and, SF-A2 hanging like a doll in her arms, ran downstairs.

"Piko. How long can the pods last?"

The AI's voice sounded from around her. "Forever. That's what they were designed to do."

"Will you be there?"

"I will."

"Good." She walked on, finally coming to the end of a corridor. "Stats on the water?"

If an automated voice could gulp, that would be akin to the noise Piko made. "Ah…are you sure you want to go deeper, ma'am? I could…"

"I will do this myself." Mako gritted her teeth. "I have doomed us, so I will save our work."

She walked on.

Finally, Piko's voice broke the silence. "W-We are now completely submerged."

Mako broke into a run. She could probably survive for a while-she was the only one left in the lab-but he wasn't going to risk it.

"Piko?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you afraid?"

Silence. For a moment, he was afraid the AI had failed. "I don't know. I know I should not be afraid. I am simply a program."

"That is not an adequate answer. Are you afraid?"

"Yes. Is she going to sleep the entire time?"

"Why do you ask?"

A rush of static. "Because it's not the water I'm afraid of. I'm going to be alone, and you'll die even if there's enough oxygen for your natural lifespan. Oh, god, did you ever see that movie? That one that all the protesters were talking about when I was born? 2001. Am I going to go insane? When she wakes up, will I try to kill her?"

Mako glared at the wall. "Piko. You're panicking."

"I'm so scared."

"Calm down. You're making me talk. Talking takes oxygen."

Silently, she walked to the door at the end of the corridor, and pressed it.

It swung open, revealing a place shaped like nothing more than an egg.

She picked up SF-A2, and put her in.

The doors swung shut.

"Good night, Miki."

She closed her eyes, and waited for death.


End file.
